


Curiosidad Es Conocimiento

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Series: Dan in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Antes de una relación, F/M, Primeras impresiones, antes de tener sentimientos, conociendose
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Hacía ya cosa de un mes y medio que estaba en esa dimensión. Fue aceptar demasiado, hacer demasiadas concesiones consigo misma y aceptar que el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que creía. Y, por más que tenía que seguir estudiando justo cuando le entregaron el titulo universitario... Meh, a Dan le parecía sumamente interesante toda la situación.Lo que más disfrutaba, de cualquier manera, era el tiempo para ella misma. No era de salir o alejarse de los terrenos de la casa de los Lamentos, pero allí dentro, con el jardín incluido, era un lugar para recorrer y quedarse hasta que tocará ir a cenar. Ya estuvo en el invernadero y en el observatorio. Hoy, tocaba la biblioteca.
Series: Dan in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

> Después de Hazme compañía, más unos consejos recibidos e ideas, se me ocurrió hacer una recopilación de relatos cortos (no más de 3-Shots de extension) de cómo me imagino que va evolucionando la relación de mi MC con Satan.  
> So... aquí esta >:)  
> También estaré subiendo otras cosas que pueden estar (o no) incluidas en el mismo universo.

**1.**

No hablaba demasiado, en un principio, solo lo justo y necesario. Y eso ponía de malas a Mammon la mayoría del tiempo, cosa que le divertía. Era el más humano, si se lo preguntaban, de todos los demonios; el egocentrismo, la fanfarronería… y eso era decir mucho de los humanos.

No es que ella estuviese exenta de los mismos defectos que señalaba. 

Aún así, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a despertarse y encontrarlo dormido en el sillón de su habitación. Empezó a dejarse "olvidadas" una almohada y sábanas limpias ahí mismo para que el pobre se tapara con algo por si en la noche-noche llegase a refrescar. No quiso decírselo, más que nada porque suponía que iba a reaccionar como el que no quería la cosa. 

Estaba empezando a tenerle cariño por lo predecible que se le hacía, y porque se esforzaba mucho en querer que creyera que era un demonio falto de sentimientos y esas cosas; un demonio clásico.

Pero Lucifer era más de ese tipo, honestamente.

Hacía ya cosa de un mes y medio que estaba en esa dimensión. Fue aceptar demasiado, hacer demasiadas concesiones consigo misma y aceptar que el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que creía. Y, por más que tenía que seguir estudiando justo cuando le entregaron el titulo universitario... Meh, a Dan le parecía sumamente interesante toda la situación. ¡Y la trataban bien! Lo que le costaba conseguir un buen trato de todos sus congeneres en su mundo (¿Tenía que decir allá arriba? Ella decidió que sí; el cielo sería "allá, más arriba").

Lo que más disfrutaba, de cualquier manera, era el tiempo para ella misma. No era de salir o alejarse de los terrenos de la casa de los Lamentos, pero allí dentro, con el jardín incluido, era un lugar para recorrer y quedarse hasta que tocará ir a cenar. Ya estuvo en el invernadero y en el observatorio. Hoy, tocaba la biblioteca.  Las puertas eran enormes y lujosas, y las estanterías. Se perdió en la gama de colores cálidos, en la estufa encendida, en el candelabro gigantesco, ostentoso e hiper-iluminado, que no fue consciente de que estaba sola.

Dio algunos pasos, completamente inmersa en lo que veía, con la boca abierta. Ahí, debían de estar todos los libros habidos y por haber en el mundo humano, mínimo. Al menos eso pensaba. Seguramente estarían los más raros, los perdidos, los malditos, los...

—Ojalá estén los pergaminos de Alejandría—comentó para sí, observando las estanterías recubiertas de libros.

No es que tuviese una fijación específica con la biblioteca antigua, era parte del conocimiento perdido, que le remarcaron en Internet y por eso le interesaba. Además, era parte del cliché de las novelas con seres sobrenaturales ¿no?. Y si tenía la oportunidad… bueno, era algo sobre lo que debería poner sus manitas encima.

—Hay algunos; la mayoría están en el castillo de Diavolo. Y los que faltan, o se quemaron de verdad, o los tienen los ángeles.

La voz la hizo sobresaltar y tuvo que ver mejor el entorno y no el paisaje como para descubrir a Satán sentado en uno de los sillones. El rubio parecía entretenido observándola por el hecho de que el libro que leía ( grueso, de lomo azul marino) descansaba sobre su regazo abierto de par en par.

—¿En serio?—repreguntó—; es decir… ¿Cómo…?

—Después del incendio, Mammon consiguió algunos ejemplares por una suma ridícula-

—¡Ah! Esos libros tienen un valor incalculable para el mundo humano, es conocimiento perdido, ¡tecnología pérdida! ¿Sabes el tiempo que nos tomó volver a estar en ese punto de la historia?

Lejos de parecer ofendido, Satán se mostraba interesado por el exabrupto de palabras y emociones en ella.

—Realmente fue ridícula la suma. Y Mammon con tal de gastar… —se encogió de hombros—; pensaba re-venderlo en el mundo humano por una suma aún más ridícula, pero Lucifer se lo prohibió y tuvo que dejarlos en nuestra biblioteca común.

La vio hacer una serie de sonidos que no tenían sentido, antes de bufar.

—Mira el lado bueno, al menos, ahora tienes acceso a ellos.

—Mi licenciatura no es en lenguaje antiguo—aclaró.

Hubo silencio durante el tiempo en el que Satán tardó en cerrar el libro, dejarlo sobre una mesa auxiliar que estaba al lado del sillón, estirarse, ponerse de pie y volver a estirarse, con pereza. Dan lo observó, viéndolo ser y estar cómodo, en un ambiente que parecía ser suyo propio por cómo se desenvolvía. A diferencia de cuando lo veía con el resto de sus hermanos o en clases. No es que estuviese incómodo, sino que no era exactamente él en esos momentos como lo era ahora.

Dan se sonrió, mientras esperaba. Justo cuando creía que Mammon era único.

—Digamos que los demonios cultos estamos versados en varios idiomas—comentó casual mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Ah, si?—Dan se relamió los labios mientras descansaba su peso corporal en una pierna y se cruzaba de brazos—; qué casualidad.

Satán asintió varias veces, deteniéndose frente a ella y volviéndose a estirar. Vamos, que parecía un felino el señor con tanta pereza.

—Si me lo pides adecuadamente, quizás pueda leertelos—se ofreció.

Dan levantó la mirada al rostro del demonio, que parecía bastante casual. Enarboló una sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia algún costado. ¿En serio? O sea, sí, quería saber qué decían esos malditos libros perdidos, pero… ¿A costa de qué? ¿Qué le pediría a cambio? ¿Lo diría de verdad? ¿Sería honesto con las traducciones? No es que no confiaba…

Bueno, no confiaba en DEMONIOS. Lo volvió a mirar, viendo la expectativa en sus ojos, su interés.

—Digamos que ya superé mi cuota de palabras diarias pronunciadas—se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

La ocurrencia, tomó a Satán por sorpresa, quien rió con una energía que, hasta, ese momento, a Dan le pareció impropia en él. Le tomó su tiempo recuperarse y cuando lo hizo, ella lo vio secarse el rabillo de uno de sus ojos con el dorso del dedo índice.

—Entonces es verdad que lo haces adrede; con Asmo teníamos una apuesta.

Fue su turno de lanzar una risotada.

—Una chica tiene que divertirse—resolvió decir.

Ambos se sonrieron, cómplices del secreto descubierto. Dan, por el momento, tenía un renovado interés en el cuarto hermano.

—Pídemelo mañana, y te aseguro que tendrás una respuesta afirmativa de mí parte. 

Satán cerró los ojos, para disimular su diversión ¿O entusiasmo?

—Mañana será, entonces— lejos de parecer desanimado le sonrió—; ¿quieres que te muestre los libros que sí vas a poder leer?

Dan asintió y Satan la guió hasta la estantería adecuada. Dentro de los libros modernos, encontró unos pocos de habla inglesa, y terminó eligiendo Los Miserables, que parecía ser una de las primeras ediciones. Sintió que pasaron horas hasta que Asmodeus llamó a cenar, a través del grupo que compartía con los seis hermanos.

Para las once y media pasadas, estaba entrándose a bañar, su aventura en la biblioteca mas posterior estadía, la hizo desatender sus estudios y se quedó hasta aquella hora terminando de pasar apuntes y resumirlos. Se habrá quedado allí media hora o un poco más. Al salir, ya con el pijama puesto y el pelo envuelto en una toalla, vio como su D.D.D vibraba y la pantalla se encendía.

“Dan, ¿estas despierta?” el mensaje de Satan en el chat privado.

“Recién salí de bañarme, ¿pasa algo?” tecleó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

“Te recuerdo de mi ofrecimiento para leer los libros de la biblioteca de Alejandría”

La risotada le salió tan espontánea que no la hubiese podido impedir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Le tomó su tiempo recuperarse.

“Hey, Satan, ya que sabes distintas lenguas y dialectos, ¿me traducirías algunos libros?”

Tuvo que esperar un tiempo considerable en leer la respuesta, y fue hecha en forma de un sticker de ave negra de tres patas y sudadera roja, que alzaba un ala y, en la punta, había una estrella verde.

“Con gusto.”

—Ay, no se haga el inhibido, señor—Dan comentó para sí, divertida “¿Qué pergaminos hay?”

La conversación siguió por un tiempo más, intentando acordar un tema en especifico para buscar “el” pergamino por el que empezarían y duró cerca de veinte minutos hasta que Dan emitió el primer bostezo y tuvo que avisar que se iba a dormir.

Se acomodó en su cama con pereza y demasiado sueño. Pensando que, quizás, Satan sí era un demonio “decente”. Parecía más interesado en el conocimiento en sí que en ella y eso era, algo bueno.


	2. Pastelito

**2.**

Volver de clases fue solo en compañía de Satan y Beelzebub, dado que Lucifer se quedó por algunos asuntos con Diavolo por el consejo estudiantil, Mammon tenía trabajo que hacer y Asmodeus se quedó haciendo sociales con Simeon y Solomon. No hablaron demasiado, más que el encargado de la cena era Satan y Beelzebub estaba pidiendo por sus platillos favoritos. Satan anotaba, diligente, cada pedido en su D.D.D. Dan los seguía en silencio.

—Dejaré mis cosas y voy para la biblioteca ¿está bien?—Dan consultó al poner pie en la Casa de los Lamentos.

Satan asintió, sin mucho interés, pero con la cordialidad de siempre. Beelzebub observó el intercambio con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso?

—Oh, nada, trabajaremos en un proyecto que nos dieron en clase para la semana que viene—Satan respondió desinteresado.

Dan fingió no oír mientras apuraba el paso. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, tiró la mochila y la cerró. Dio un paso. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Se detuvo. Giró sobre su propio eje y volvió a su habitación. Sacó un lápiz y el cuaderno donde tomaba apuntes, y volvió a salir. Le costó un poco encontrar la biblioteca, pero las puertas eran bastante distintivas. Al abrirla, Satan ya estaba ahí, con una selección de pergaminos sobre una de las mesas. Levantó la cabeza del pergamino que estaba observando y no tardó en sonreirle, tan afable y cortés como siempre.

—¡Traje para anotar excusas!—saludó. Satan acentuó su sonrisa.

—Bueno, al menos comprendes que, para mentir, hay que mantener una consistencia—ella se encogió de hombros al verla entrar

—Es _Salirte con la Tuya_ 101—Satan le sonrió—, aunque no entiendo porqué lo hiciste

Dan dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y la rodeó para estar al lado de Satan. Frente a una mejor inspección, esas cosas tenían el largo del ancho de la mesa, y eran tan anchas como cuatro veces sus piernas.

—Uhm. Mammon está un poco insufrible con el tema de sus pertenencias.

—No soy un objeto—le señaló haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de no hacer un puchero.

—Al menos entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Suspiró con hastío, pero tenía que darle la razón.

—Pasa que no le dan cariño, y es un chico que necesita atención—comentó, intentando defender algo que sabía que a ojos de los hermanos era indefendible.

—Uhm, difiero, pero no es momento de tener esta conversación

—Estoy de acuerdo en ello—accedió, parcialmente y con un gesto de la mano, señaló la mesa—; entonces, ¿qué trabajo estamos haciendo?

—Comparar crecimientos de reinos a través de sus documentos históricos más significativos—Satan le sonrió con esa seguridad tan suya.

—Me parece bien ¿Y que hay aquí?—miró con la mirada los pergaminos.

—Veneración de ídolos—señaló los primeros tres—, organización política, asambleas.

—Ohh—emitió con curiosidad.

—Ya tengo una idea clara de cuáles vamos a tratar, pero te dejaré elegir, por cortesía.

Dan se atragantó con su propia saliva y le costó esconder su sonrisa incrédula ¿Iba en serio?

—¿Que clase de cortesía es esa si luego vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras?—le espetó.

Satán sonrió, divertido. Por toda su cara estaba estampado el "siempre quise hacer eso"; claro, volvía a ser un juguete, distinto para el hermano con quién interactuase. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró. No le sorprendía lo más mínimo, pero...

—Que se yo… si no va a importar lo que elija, me niego a elegir

—¿Tienes un afán por no satisfacer a los demonios, mujer?—Lo vio fruncir el ceño, poco complacido.

—Algo—admitió, volviendo a sonreír pero con más sinceridad—; soy peor con los de mi clase, si te alivia.

Satán la observó de reojo y ella le mantuvo la mirada. El silencio parecía de los que mantenía una tensión extraña y Dan dudó por algunos minutos. La situación se rompió cuando el Avatar de la Ira empezó a reír, llevándose una mano al estómago e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

—Eres divertida, ¿Sabes?

—¡Gracias! Me sale natural—fue lo único lógico que se le ocurrió decir. Volvió la vista a los pergaminos recordando cómo los había dividido Satán para presentarse los.

—¿La organización política o las asambleas es referente a Alejandría y Egipto?—Satan asintió, sin pronunciar palabra—¿Y la adoración de los ídolos?

—Es una comparación de los distintos estratos sociales durante el período helenístico a través de la religión, haciendo hincapié en las figuras que adoraban, los materiales en los que estaban hechos y… etcétera.

Dan ya sabía que el demonio tenía cierto cariño a los felinos y el entusiasmo que escondía de muy mala manera estaba patente en él. Sopeso la posibilidad de jugarle alguna treta o divertirse a su costa, pero debía recordar que ella era mucho más débil y frágil que ellos. Además, con Satán compartía varias clases… no le convenía tener una mala relación con él.

—Uhm, de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es la que habla de los gatos? gatos y la veneración que le tenían?—inquirió

Una sonrisa inocente, quizás sincera, cruzó los labios de Satan y le señaló el pergamino adecuado. Dios, qué chico transparente. Bueno, demonio.

—Excelente elección.

Bueno, no debía de sorprenderle, Mammon era igual. 

—Entonces ese; ¿quieres que te ayude a guardar el resto?

Quince minutos después, estaban todos los pergaminos en donde debían estar. Ocho guardados y el noveno sobre la mesa. Ellos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con la evidencia de que su excusa era verdadera a un costado de Dan. Satan iba señalandole los pasajes a medida que se los traducía y ella hacía algunos comentarios al respecto. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero no parecían notarlo o no le daban la importancia que podrían llegar a darle en otras circunstancias, con otras personas u otros sentimientos involucrados.

La situación podría haber transcurrido sin eventualidades si no fuera porque la puerta se abrió de golpe de par en par. Mammon estaba allí, con su cara de fastidio. Satan y Dan apenas y si levantaron la mirada para verlo.

—Hey, Dan, ¿quie-?—lo vieron detenerse en seco, observando la cercanía de ambos.

Y no tardó mucho en iniciar su pataleta conocida. Satan lo observó casi sin decir mucho, solo cuando lo insultó de alguna u otra manera y él respondió con el sarcasmo y el cinismo que se lo conocía. Dan miraba la situación y casi no argumentó cuando el otro se la llevó a rastras por los pasillos, murmurando con malhumor.

—Pero no estábamos haciendo nada—argumentó ella mientras caminaban.

—Que tu no creas que estabas haciendo nada no significa que él no estuviese haciendo nada—remarcó Mammon mientras tiraba más del brazo de ella.

—No, para, me vas a sacar el brazo si sigues así—por instinto comenzó a forcejear y Mammon tardó lo suyo para detenerse y dejar de tirar de ella.

El brazo forzado, Dan se lo llevó a su pecho, donde, con su otra mano, intentó disminuir el dolor bajo caricias puntuales en los puntos de presión. Miró a Mammon con expresión herida, a sabiendas de que haría mella en él mirarlo así. El demonio bufó y miró hacia otro lado, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

—No deberías interactuar mucho con otros demonios, no todos son buenos o amables como parecen.

—Ah, ¿entonces debería juntarme con Solomon y los ángeles?—respondió, mientras seguía con su brazo "herido"—; quizás pida que me reubiquen con ellos; Luke estaría contentisi-

—¡No! ¡Solo no te acerques al resto de mis hermanos!

—Oh, vamos, ya están grandes como para que los cuides—una sonrisa ladina se apareció en su rostro mientras la expresión de Mammon se volvía más frustrada.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!—exclamó, volviéndola a mirar—¡No somos humanos! Si la llegas a cagar con Satán en lo más mínimo, puede matarte. No es bueno con sus emociones, por algo es el Avatar se la Ira.

Dan se encogió de hombros.

—Parece bastante decente—replicó, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Pues no. Lo vi sacar cabezas de cuerpos de un solo movimiento y ésto—con lo último se refería a su brazo—; no es nada comparado con lo que puede hacer si se enoja. Y a decir verdad, eres muy molesta, así que no me sorprendería que lo hicieras perder los estribos en nada. 

Mammon reanudó la marcha, está vez citando todos los defectos que podían ocurrirsele de Dan y, ella, solo lo siguió mientras lo dejaba ser. Le fascina que los demonios realmente fuesen tan posesivos como los pintaban en su mundo. Hasta le daba un poco de gracia.

* * *

"Hay algo que no me quedó claro"Dan abrió conversación con Satán después de la cena "¿Los gatos sabían que los perros le estaban poniendo una trampa?"

El Avatar de la Ira estaba acostado en su cama leyendo a la luz de la luna y una vela cuando su D.D.D sonó. El mensaje, no le hizo gracia hasta que buscó en la red lo que podría significar aquello hasta que dio con el meme. Un pequeño "uhm" divertido salió de entre sus labios por la ocurrencia.

Le envió un sticker de uno de los monos riéndose.

"Así que, señor de-monio, ¿Le interesaría explicarme los pergaminos a esta hora de la noche?" Dan volvió a escribir". No creo que pastelito nos interrumpa a esta hora ;)"

"Supuse que después de su berrinche, no ibas a estar interesada."

"¿Que? ¿Yo? Naaaah" la respuesta le llegó rápido "Creo que tiene buenas intenciones, pero a veces se pasa con ser el Avatar de la Avaricia”

Satan rió para sí y asintió varias veces, antes de releer la conversación para volver al cauce de la misma.

“···¿pastelito?”señaló.

Dan procedió a enviarle un sticker de sorpresa y otro de vergüenza.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Por qué “pastelito”?—la pregunta se hizo en un susurro, mientras estaban de nuevo en la biblioteca. Dan era buena para generar curiosidad y conseguir lo que quería. Satan sospechaba que su desliz fue intencional.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, con una sonrisa diplomática.

—No le digas que lo llamo así—pidió. 

—¿A quién?

Ante la respuesta, Dan sonrió, pero aún así, guardó silencio por unos momentos.

—Los pastelitos son dulces, pero no les gusta admitirlo. Tienen carácter fuerte. Calladitos, igual, se ven tiernos. A veces lo son, si no están pasados de horno—

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Satan se recuperara del ataque de risa generado. Dan hasta le tiró uno de los almohadones del sillón más cercano para ahogar la risotada de elefante que el demonio estaba dando.

—No puedes decir eso—se justificó poco después, ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me vas a decir que no es un pastelito.

—¿Cómo van a tener carácter?

—Te falta un poco de chispa por vivir, eh—le recriminó, volviéndose al pergamino y estudiándolo con la mirada, aunque de sobra los dos sabían que ella no entendía absolutamente nada de lo escrito—Oli me pegó esa costumbre en la universidad. Le poníamos sobrenombres a todos. Algunos eran divertidos y nadie los adivinaba nunca.

—¿Oli?

—Una amistad del mundo humano— se encogió de hombros—; compartimos departamento con Dora durante la licenciatura. Vivíamos lejos de la universidad, así que… fue más fácil mudarse cerca.

Satan asintió e hizo silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Qué sobrenombres nos pusiste? Al resto, me refiero—Dan lo miró sin emoción, ni sin intención de responderle.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber?

—¿Con quién lo vas a compartir? Si tus amistades no están aquí.

—Pues conmigo misma ¿quieres arruinarme la diversión personal?

Satan curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y tomó distancia de la situación unos instantes antes de responder.

—Quizás sea más divertido si compartes con alguien el chiste—sugirió. Dan lo evaluó de reojo antes de asentir.

—Lo pensaré—dijo con un tono serio que a Satán le costó creer—; ahora, ayúdame con esto ¿quieres? Quiero saber que razas de gatos adoraban y cuáles no, si es verdad lo que dice en la wikia o-

—A ver...—con un poco deferencia, la hizo a un lado para examinar el documento.

—Eh! Que lo estaba viendo.

—¿Puedes entender lo que dice?—mirada suspicaz.

Silencio. Dan intentó ignorar la mirada de Satan, pero terminó por suspirar en derrota.

—No… pero los monigotes me parecen lindos—la expresión atónita del Avatar de la Ira era un poema que hubiese hecho reír a Dan. Sin embargo, el hombre terminó por suspirar y continuó con lo pedido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Dan parecía cabecear más de lo usual y en varios momentos, su cabello parecía que se iba a dar un baño en el café que intentaba tomar, pero sin éxito.

—Alguien no durmió anoche—señaló Asmodeus, divertido.

—Estudio… mucho...—se limitó a responder, no muy lúcida—; odio...mucho.

—No me sorprende, las materias que decidiste tomar son difíciles—Lucifer ni siquiera levantó la vista para verla—; aún así, hay que reconocer que te estás esforzando para estar a la altura de las circunstancias. A Diavolo le gustará saber el empeño que estas poniendo.

—...Genial—susurró o roncó.

Satan parecía particularmente divertido. La noche anterior se habrán ido a dormir cerca de las cuatro y las consecuencias se notaban más en ella. Váyase a saber cuanto pudo dormir porque el ruido en la cocina debió empezar al poco tiempo de acostarse en su cama. 

Durante las clases de aquél día, Luke tuvo que buscar alguna manera de hacerla parecer presentable en la clase que compartieron, para luego dejarla dormir en la primera aula en desuso que encontró. Dan se dejó llevar como barrilete en todo momento. 

Como Luke habló con Simeon y Simeon habló con Solomon, éste se lo comentó a Asmodeus y a Satan, mientras caminaba con ellos hacia el aula donde encontraron a la humana subida a un escritorio, hecha una bolita y tapandose parcialmente con la capa del uniforme.

— Aww, ¿no se ve tierna?—Asmodeus recorrió el cabello con suavidad, buscando ver si se despertaba con ello. 

No hubo caso.

—Se ve bastante pacífica, sí; sería un problema si cualquier otro estudiante la encuentra—Satan suspiró llevándose las manos a las caderas—. Gracias por avisarnos.

El humano sonrió.

—No es nada, supuse que habría problemas cuando no volviese.

* * *

Dan despertó en su cama, sintiéndose extremadamente cómoda y descansada. Se desperezó y bostezó antes de estirarse. Tenía el vago recuerdo de desayunar e ir a clases, pero… ¿cómo llegó a su cama? Su D.D.D. sonó y al tomarlo para ver de qué hablaban, vio varias conversaciones entre los hermanos para los que se sentía que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el ultimo mensaje que se mostraba que le había enviado Satan, en vez del conocido “Enviaste un sticker” que envío la noche anterior.

Lo abrió.

“Desconozco si recuerdas todo lo acontecido este día, pero si quieres saber, escribe”

Eso la llevó a hacerse preguntas muy INCÓMODAS. Antes de escribirle se reviso el cuerpo frente a un espejo, intentó hacer memoria y, cuando se frustró, tomó el aparato.

"Be"

"?"

"Dijiste que si quería saber, que escribiera."respondió" Así que escribí"

"Eres extraña"

"También tú"

"Te dormiste en la clase que compartía con Luke; Solomon nos escribió a Asmo y a mí para que te fuéramos a buscar"

"Nice."

"Babeaste a Asmo."

"Seguramente soñé con comida."

"Tuvimos que atarte las manos porque querías tirarte al piso"

"O con elefantes"

"••• Ni siquiera voy a preguntar" "Casi matas a Mammon cuando quiso despertarte."

"Odio que me jodan el sueño"

"Si, bueno… es sorprendente lo que un humano furioso puede hacer."

" ;) "


End file.
